creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Grauen in meinem Schrank
Seit Beginn des Semesters lebe ich in einer eigenen Wohnung im Studentenheim. Ich weiß, dass Studenten keine hohen Ansprüche stellen dürfen und ein 15 m² großer Raum in einem Plattenbau ist zwar alles andere als edel, reicht jedoch pragmatisch gesehen vollkommen aus. Ich will mich darüber nicht beschweren, besonders nicht bei dem günstigen Preis. Ich habe sogar die gesamte Einrichtung kostenlos von meinem Vormieter, einem griechischen Langzeitstudenten übernommen. Obwohl er mich nie persönlich kennen gelernt hatte, war es ihm ein Anliegen, mir seine Möbel zu überlassen. Vermutlich war er ein Öko, dem es in der Seele weh getan hätte, seine Möbel zu entsorgen oder die klobigen Massivholzteile unter hohem Kraftstoffverbrauch wer weiß wohin in seine neue Wohnung verfrachten zu lassen. Wie auch immer, alle diese Möbel waren sicher hochwertig, fast nobel und praktisch frei von Verschleißspuren. Jeder normale Mensch hätte sich darüber gefreut, aber ich bin nun mal äußerst sensibel und auch etwas abergläubisch - ich weiß, dass sich das für einen Naturwissenschaftler nicht gehört - und ich wusste sofort, dass der große Eichenholzschrank, der an dem Fußende meines Bettes steht nicht in Ordnung war. Zuerst war es nur eine Ahnung, aber es wurde unaufhörlich schlimmer. Ich habe in all der Zeit niemals etwas in diesen Spind getan. Meine Kleidung hänge ich über die Rückenlehne meines Schreibtischstuhls oder lege sie sorgfältig auf mein Bett, ich würde sie niemals in diesen Schrank hängen, deswegen habe ich meine Kleiderbügel bereits weggegeben. Das liegt daran, dass ich zeitweise nicht einmal wage den Schrank zu öffnen. Als ich gerade eingezogen war, warf ich einen Blick hinein und er enthielt bis auf einen halb erblindeten Spiegel in der Rückwand und einen großen Samtvorhang nur gähnende Leere. Schon damals fand ich ihn nicht schön aber ich sah nicht die Notwendigkeit, ihn zu entsorgen. Das sollte sich als ein unheilvoller Fehler herausstellen. Denn je länger ich in meinem kleinen Zimmer wohnte, desto abstoßender erschien mir der antike Schrank. Jeden Abend sperre ich ihn sorgfältig zu, aber wenn ich nachts aufwache, dann sehe ich in dem spärlichen Licht, das von draußen hereindringt, dass die schwere Flügeltür offen ist und eine nicht auszuleuchtende Schwärze präsentiert. In solchen Nächten glaube ich auch häufig, einen üblen Geruch wahrzunehmen, einen faulen Verwesungshauch, als hätte jemand vor langer Zeit in der hintersten Ecke etwas Hackfleisch, rohen Fisch oder Eier verteilt. Viel schlimmer aber ist die Tatsache, dass sich die Intensität des Grauens unaufhörlich steigert. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte ich, dass nachts etwas um mein Bett schleicht. Dieses Etwas ist äußerst behäbig, bewegt sich quälend langsam und trotz seiner Schwerfälligkeit fast lautlos. Wenn ich vor Angst starr in meinem Bett liege kann ich den üblen Atem spüren, es schnuppert an mir. Seit das Übel nachts frei durch meinen Raum schleicht, bin ich menschenscheu geworden. Ich schäme mich dafür, wie ein kleines Kind Angst vor meinem Schrank zu haben und aus einem mir selbst nicht erklärlichen Grund fürchte ich mich noch viel mehr davor, dass jemand zu Besuch thumb|380pxkommen und neugierige Blicke in das verwunschene Möbel werfen könnte. Gleichermaßen panisch werde ich wenn ich daran denke, bei voller Beleuchtung die großen Flügeltüren aufzusperren und den muffigen, alten Vorhang zur Seite zu ziehen. Heute habe ich mir einen Dimmer gekauft. Im Zwielicht der orange glimmenden Birnen will ich, bewaffnet mit einem scharfen Küchenmesser, einen Blick in den verfluchten Kleiderschrank werfen. Die schwere Tür schwingt langsam auf und dann lüfte ich den Vorhang. Ich hätte das Licht noch dunkler machen sollen, durchfährt es mich, als der Schein der Lampen den Innenraum allmählich erhellt. Es sieht aus, als hätte ein Serienmörder Leichenteile in meinen Schrank geschmuggelt. Ein betäubend süßlicher Kadavergestank zieht auf, als sich die Abscheulichkeit schlangenartig in Bewegung setzt. Das Messer fällt nutzlos zu Boden. Nach einem bohrenden Schreckensmoment erkenne ich, dass es sich bei dem Inhalt um drei unbeschreiblich alte, aber anscheinend lebendige Frauen handelt, die schon in jungen Jahren unausstehlich gewesen sein müssen. Mein Verstand gerät ins Wanken, wie kommen diese drei ergrauten Ungetüme in meinen Kleiderschrank, was sind das überhaupt für abhässliche Gebilde? Ihnen mangelt es in höchstem Maße an Gliedmaßen und anderen Körperteilen: Die drei haben zusammen ein Auge, vier Arme, zwei Füße, fünf Brüste und drei Beine und keinen einzigen Zahn in ihren gigantischen Mündern. Sie teilen sich das eine Auge indem sie es sich ständig ausreißen, untereinander herumreichen und sich wieder einsetzen, wobei sie jedes Mal ein übelkeitserregendes Stöhnen ausstoßen. Die übrigen Körperteile bleiben jedoch stets an ihrem Platze, ich wage gar nicht darüber nachzudenken, ob sie auch diese austauschen können. Ihre Gesichter sind faltiger als der klobige Vorhang, der sie vor mir verbarg, die Haut wirkt schwabbelig weich wie aufgeschäumtes Silikon auf einer Herdplatte und die grauen Haare sind dünn wie Spinnenweben. Sie sind splitterfasernackt, ich schwöre, der Ekel hätte mich auf der Stelle zu Stein erstarren lassen, wenn ihre intimsten Stellen nicht von den bis zur Unkenntlichkeit ausgeleierten Brüsten verdeckt gewesen wären. Ich will es, aber ich kann meinen Blick nicht von ihnen abwenden. Mein Körper fühlt sich steifgefroren an, ein rasselnden Pfeifen dröhnt in meinen Ohren und der Pulsschlag trommelt wild auf meinen Schläfen, als ich den Greisinnen in ihre schrumpeligen Visagen starre. Man sollte nicht glauben, dass ein Gesicht ohne Augen ausdruckslos sei, denn sie alle haben ihren ganz eigenen abscheulichen Charakter. Die linke wirkt zutiefst boshaft und lächelt listig, die rechte ist eiskalt und voller Grausamkeit, ihr schmallippiger Mund ist regungslos, die mittlere aber, die zwei Arme, ein Bein und keinen Fuß hat, sie ist gierig. Obwohl ich es nicht beschreiben kann, was sie überhaupt will, ist sie so offensichtlich unersättlich, so süchtig nach einer Unaussprechlichkeit, dass mir das Blut in den Adern stockt. Sie, die mittlere der grauen Weiber, ist es, vor der ich mich am meisten fürchte. Wenn sie sich den Augapfel in eine der kahlen Augenhöhlen einsetzt, dann funkelt er vor unendlicher Wollust und einem manischen, unstillbaren Hunger. Aus dem klagenden Wimmern, das sie zusammen mit dem einschläfernden Leichengeruch ausstoßen formen sich langsam verständlich Sätze. »Wir wollen ihn zurück.« zischen sie mit ihren schlaffen Fischmäulern »Hilf uns, Jüngling, man hat ihn uns gestohlen.« »Was hat man euch gestohlen« frage ich wie hypnotisiert von ihrer abstoßenden Erscheinung und es ist die Mittlere, die antwortet. »Unseren Zahn, wir können nicht zubeißen. Man hat ihn uns genommen, das Auge kann ihn nicht finden. Unsere Mägen sind leer wie die Taschen der Bettler.« Ihr Mundgeruch gleicht einem offenen Kanalschacht und ich taumle unwillkürlich zurück, stürze auf mein Bett. Ein mir unverständlicher Wunsch keimt in mir auf, ich will ihnen etwas zu essen anbieten aber ich weiß ganz genau, dass sie nach einer Nahrung verlangen, die ich ihnen gar nicht freiwillig überlassen kann. Um ihre Gestalt nicht länger ertragen zu müssen, schalte ich das Licht aus, taste mich zu dem Schrank vor und quetsche die ekligen Weiber zurück in ihr hölzernes Gefängnis, welches ich abschließe und behelfsmäßig mit einem angelehnten Stuhl verbarrikadiere. Seither habe ich keine ruhige Minute in meinem Zimmer, aber eine lähmende Kränklichkeit hindert mich daran, auszuziehen. Ich verlasse die Wohnung schon kaum mehr, gehe nicht mehr zu den Vorlesungen. Mein Schlaf bringt keinerlei Erholung, nur noch mehr Sorgen, ich habe bereits die ersten grauen Haare, mit 23, und mein Gesicht ist voller Falten. Irgendwann werden die bleichen Greisinnen ihren Reißzahn zurück erlangen und dann wird das alles ein Ende finden. Soremann (Diskussion) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Objekte